I'm My Own Father
by bttf4444
Summary: This is a story where Martin Seamus McFly has gone back to 1955, gotten amnesia, and eventually ended up marrying Lorraine. Inspired by EternalDensity's Sisters In Time.
1. On This Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place in the Universe where Martin Seamus McFly went back to 1955, ended up with amnesia, and eventually ended up marrying Lorraine. I would like to credit EternalDensity for the inspiration.**

_October 25, 1985  
6:00 AM PST_

'Hey, honey,' Lorraine Klein called out, as she gently shook her husband. 'It's time to wake up! You don't want to be late for work today.'

'All right! All right!' Calvin replied, as he stretched his arms. 'You know, though, I'm really not feeling too well today. I'm wondering if I should call in sick.'

Lorraine reached out to touch her husband's head, and said, 'Yeah, you do feel pretty warm. I'll call in for you, and then I'll make some soup for you.'

'Thank you, honey,' Calvin replied, gratefully. 'I'm not sure why I'm feeling under the weather today. Well, I hope that your brother, Joey, ends up making parole today.'

'I really hope so, too,' Lorraine replied, sighing deeply. 'I really wish all of our kids would care about more about my brother. Sadly, it seems like Artie is the only one who really cares about him. Linda and I have always been very close, but I really hurts me deeply to hear her comment about how it's embarrassing to have an uncle in prison. It's sort of like how Artie and Marty really care about Doc Brown.'

'I would try not to take it so personally, honey,' Calvin said, gently. 'Besides, I am sure they would feel differently, if they actually knew him. I have to say that I feel rather sorry for him. Anyway, just try to enjoy the day, honey!'

'You know, I'm a little concerned about Marty,' Lorraine said, rather quietly.

Calvin's heart then skipped a beat, as he said, 'Oh, yeah, what about Marty?'

'Well, I'm really worried about his future,' Lorraine said, sighing. 'It appears that he doesn't take school seriously enough. I hate to agree with Mr. Steve Strickland, but we have to admit that he does have a point. We both know how Marty has his heart set on being a famous rock star, but there is a real possibility that he might end up not being discovered. We'll have to find a gentle way to bring this up with him.'

'Yeah, well,' Calvin said, slowly, 'tonight might not really be a good time, though. I mean, he does have the dance auditions after school. Then there is also the party that we plan to throw for your brother, if he makes parole.'

'Well,' Lorraine said, as she kissed Calvin on the forehead, 'just rest easy for now, and I'll heat up leftover chicken dumpling soup for you.'

'Thank you, sweetheart,' Calvin said, huskily, as his wife left the room.

As soon as Lorraine left the bedroom, Calvin went to flip on KKHV on the stereo. He had remembered this date all too well. For he had once been Martin Seamus McFly, the son of George and Lorraine McFly. This was his last full day as a teenager in the eighties, because he ended up landing in 1955 - as he was driving away from some Libyan terrorists who had shot Doc.

After he had pushed George McFly out of the way, Lorraine's father ended up running him over with his car - causing him to wake up with amnesia. The amnesia had lasted for about six months - and it was during that time that Lorraine had manage to convince him that Calvin Klein was his real name, and he managed to adjust to life in 1955 rather neatly. Furthermore, he had also managed to fall in love with Lorraine - being unaware of the fact that she was his own mother.

He was stunned by how David and Linda ended up being born on the same dates as they were in the old timeline. Then, on June 20 of 1968, Lorraine had given birth to identical twins named Arthur William and Martin Seamus. Even though Calvin was mindful to not play favourites with their children, he had to admit that he did feel a special bond with the twins - especially Marty.

His mind then drifted towards George McFly, who had been his father in the original timeline. Ever since having landing in 1955, he and George had ended up becoming best friends. It was Calvin who had encouraged George to send in his science fiction stories to a science fiction magazine. George was currently working on his first novel, which he hoped to publish soon.

George ended up marrying a girl from Green Valley named Annie Derringer, and the couple ended up having two children. The elder one was a boy named Douglas, who was currently one of Linda's love interests. Although Linda did have other boys that she had a romantic interest in - including Paul, Greg, and Craig. The younger was a boy named Vincent, who was one of Marty's best friends - and played the rhythm guitar in The Pinheads. Calvin smiled to himself, as he thought of how surreal it was to think of how The Pinheads had gained one additional band member in this timeline - thus making the band a quintet instead of a quartet.

Calvin then started thinking about Dr. Emmett Brown. Although the two of them did end up becoming good friends in this timeline, Doc was considerably closer to Artie and Marty - and he became friends with the twins on the day that Marty had been bullied by Cliff Tannen and his thugs. Calvin remembered that that was exactly how the two of them became friends in the old timeline. There have been several times when Calvin wanted to explain to Doc about his real identity. However, he figured that doing so might only make things much worse.

With horror, Calvin remembered what would be happening to Doc early the next morning. He had to find a way to warn his friend about the Libyan terrorists, without giving away his identity. He felt that he owed it to his friend to do so.

oooooooooo

Marty Klein had decided to head over to the home of his friend, Dr. Brown - whom Marty called 'Doc'. Doc had been gone all week, and Marty was extremely worried about him. After being disgusted by the sight of the overflowing dish of dog food for Doc's dog, Einstein - and seeing that, according to Doc's clocks, it wasn't eight yet - Marty had decided to turn on the amplifier and play some tunes. He turned all of the dials up full blast, causing the amp to hum loudly. Marty then used his guitar pick to strum his guitar. However, a short circuit had caused the amplifier to explode, causing Marty to fall back into the bookcase. Marty had then taken off his sunglasses to check out the damage around him.

'Whoa-ho,' mumbled Marty, as he saw one last piece of the amplifier fall. 'Rock and roll.'

Then some loud ringing had pierced Marty's ears. He glanced at the fire alarm, but then he realized it was Doc's phone that was ringing. Marty had taken off his guitar and rummaged through the junk, until Doc's phone was found.

'Yo,' called out Marty, as he answered the phone.

'Marty, is that you?' asked Doc.

'Hey, hey, Doc,' called out Marty, relieved to hear from Doc. 'Where are you?'

'Thank God I found you,' replied Doc, ignoring Marty's question. 'Listen, can the two of you meet me at Lone Pine Mall tonight at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough, I'll need your assistance.'

'Wait a minute! Wait a minute!' insisted Marty. '1:15 in the morning?'

'Yeah,' replied Doc.

'What's going on?' Marty asked, concerned. 'Where have you been all week?'

'Working,' Doc replied, vaguely.

'Where's Einstein?' asked Marty. 'Is he with you?'

'Yeah, he's right here,' replied Doc.

'You know, Doc,' Marty informed, 'you left your equipment on all week.'

'My equipment?' Doc asked. 'That reminds me, Marty. You'd better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload.'

_Now you tell me_, Marty thought, a little annoyed. 'Yeah,' replied Marty, he tossed the key away. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

'Good, I'll see you tonight,' replied Doc. 'Don't forget, now - 1:15 AM, Lone Pine Mall.'

'Right,' replied Marty, as all of Doc's clocks started to chime eight. Marty quickly covered his ear with the base of his phone.

'Are those my clocks I hear?' asked Doc.

'Yeah,' Marty yelled back. 'It's, uh, 8:00.'

'Perfect!' exclaimed Doc. 'My experiment worked! They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!'

'Wait a minute!' protested Marty, with frustration. 'Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling me that it's 8:25?'

'Precisely,' replied Doc.

'Damn!' shouted Marty. 'I'm late for school!' Marty then slammed down the phone, grabbed his skateboard, and car-surfed to school.


	2. One of Those Days

_October 25, 1985  
8:45 AM PST_

'Y'know, this time it wasn't my fault,' Marty complained to Jennifer Parker. 'The Doc set all of his clocks 25 minutes slow.'

Then Mr. Strickland suddenly turned around the corner, having overheard Marty.

'Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, Klein?' Mr. Strickland asked, clicking his tongue. 'Tardy slip for you, Miss Parker,' Mr. Strickland continued, handing a pink slip to Jennifer. Then he gave Marty a pink slip, and said, 'And one for you, Klein. I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young man. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble.'

'Oh, yes, sir,' replied Marty, somewhat smart-alecky.

'You got a real attitude problem, Klein,' Mr. Strickland grumbled, pushing Marty a bit. 'You're a slacker. Why can't you be a little more like your twin? I mean, he takes school seriously, unlike you. I'm just a little surprised that he also hangs around that so-called Dr. Brown.'

'Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?' Marty asked, with annoyance.

'I noticed your band is on the roster for dance auditions after school, today,' continued Mr. Strickland, pulling Marty towards him. Then, getting in Marty's face, he continued, 'Why even bother, Klein? You haven't got a chance. Face it, Klein! You are the loser twin. No slacker like you will ever amount to anything in the real world.'

'Yeah, well,' Marty muttered, 'I think you've under-estimated me.'

oooooooooo

After school, Marty went over to the auditorium for the auditions. The last band had just finished and Marty's group was waiting to go on. Jennifer was nearby watching. There are four judges, including one who bore a striking resemblance to Huey Lewis.

'Next, please,' called out the Huey Lewis look-alike.

Marty then took the stage with the members of his group. They included Zach Nelson on the bass guitar, Vince McFly on the rhythm guitar, Joey Landvatter on the keyboards, and Billy Winterson on the drums. Marty himself was the lead guitarist and vocalist.

'All right,' Marty called out, a bit nervously, 'we're the, uh, we're the Pinheads.'

The band then began to play the first bit of The Power Of Love. The judges looked at each other, and then the Huey Lewis look-alike picked up his loudspeaker.

'Okay,' the audition judge had called out, 'that's enough. Now stop the microphone. I'm sorry, fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next, please.' After there was a little hesitation, he added, 'Where's the next group, please?

oooooooooo

'I'm too loud,' Marty grumbled to Jennifer, as they were walking past Mayor Wilson's campaign van, to a bench in from of Lou's Aerobics Studios. 'I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody.'

'Marty,' Jennifer said, soothingly. 'one rejection isn't the end of the world.'

'Nah,' Marty insisted, with defeat, 'I just don't think I'm cut out for music.'

'But you're good, Marty,' Jennifer protested. 'You're really good. And this audition tape of yours is great, you gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Doc's always saying...'

'Yeah, I know,' Marty mumbled, as he was distracted by a couple of girls walking by. 'If you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything.'

Jennifer turned Marty head back to her, and said, 'That's good advice, Marty.'

Marty and Jennifer begin to sit down on the bench.

'All right, okay, Jennifer,' mumbled Marty. 'What if I send in the tape and they don't like it. I mean, what if they say I'm no good. What if they say, 'Get out of here, kid, you got no future.' I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Jesus, I wish I had the same kind of confidence as my twin.'

'Yeah, Marty,' agreed Jennifer, 'you're way too hard on yourself. You've got potential. You shouldn't let one rejection get you down.'

Then Marty spotted a new 4x4 Toyota truck being delivered at the car dealership. Marty stood up on the bench to get a closer look.

'Hey, look!' exclaimed Marty. 'That's just like the 4x4 my dad bought for me last month!'

'Okay, back her up,' Marty heard one of the men in the dealership say.

'Just think, Jennifer,' gushed Marty. 'Tomorrow is our big day. We'll be able to take that truck up to the lake, throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back, make out under the stars.'

Marty was affectionately rubbing Jennifer's belly.

'Stop it!' protested Jennifer, smiling.

'What?' Marty asked, innocently.

'Are you sure your mom is okay about tomorrow night?' asked Jennifer.

'Well, of course!' exclaimed Marty. 'I have a really cool mom. She thinks it's great that we're going to the lake tomorrow. She really likes you a lot, Jennifer. Besides, she was once a teenager herself.'

'Your mom is so awesome,' gushed Jennifer.

'Yeah, she's a great women,' agreed Marty, as she leaned over to kiss Jennifer.

'Wonderful,' replied Jennifer, as the couple started to kiss.

However, the couple was then interupted by a middle-aged woman shaking a can of coins in front of their faces, and shouting, 'Save the clock tower!'

oooooooooo

'Hello, everyone!' Marty called out, cheerfully. 'I'm home!'

'Aw, it's so good to see you, honey,' gushed Lorraine, as she threw her arms around Marty. 'I'm making stuffed shells for dinner tonight.'

'Oh, that is one of my favourite foods!' exclaimed Marty.

'I know, honey,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'Your dad is feeling a little ill today, so he's taking a little nap.'

'Oh, really?' Marty asked, with concern. 'I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better soon.'

'Yeah, I think he's running a little bit of a fever or something,' Lorraine added. 'I am sure he'll be fine, though. He just needs a little bit of rest.'

'Oh, I see,' Marty said, quietly. 'Well, I'm going to head to my room for awhile.'

As Marty began to head to his room, he saw Artie.

'Hey, what happened, Marty?' Artie asked, concerned. 'I understand you got a detention today, because you had four tardies in a row.'

'Y'know, Artie, it wasn't my fault,' Marty explained. 'The Doc set all of his clocks 25 minutes slow, I'm not sure why.'

'You mean, you stopped by Doc's place this morning?' Artie asked. 'Did he return?'

'No, he didn't,' replied Marty, 'but he did call me. I asked him where he was, and he just said he was working. By the way, he wants the two of us to meet him at Lone Pine Mall at 1:15 in the morning.'

'Oh, really?' Artie asked. 'So do you know what it is that he needs us there for?'

'No, not really,' replied Marty. 'All he said was that he made a major breakthrough. He left his equipment on all week, so Einstein's food bowl was overflowing. He also did not warn me about the amp, until it was too late - so the amp is now destroyed. The force had pushed me into the bookshelf.'

'So what did Doc say?' asked Artie.

'Oh, I didn't tell him that I already hooked up,' Marty explained. 'I was still stunned over the explosion, coupled with relief about hearing from Doc. I feel so bad about it.'

'Oh, I'm sure Doc will understand,' Artie said, soothingly.

'Yeah, I hope so,' Marty replied, with some uncertainty.

oooooooooo

'Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves,' Lorraine said, sighing disappointedly. 'Uncle Joey didn't make parole again.' After dropping the cake onto the table, which said, 'Welcome home, Joey', Lorraine continued, 'I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line.'

'Uncle Jailbird Joey?' asked Marty, with a smirk.

'He's _your_ brother, Mom,' insisted Dave.

'Yeah,' groaned Linda, 'I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison.'

'We all make mistakes in life, children,' Lorraine said, somewhat sadly.

'Yeah,' agreed Artie, 'you guys are all being too hard on him, methinks. It's not like he murdered anyone. He's just had a bad addiction to drugs and alcohol.'

'You're right, Artie,' Marty sighed, feeling ashamed. 'I guess it's just that I never met Joey - so I don't know what he's like.'

'Why should I respect a druggie and an alcoholic?' Linda groused. 'It's his own damn fault he's in prison.'

'We don't have to respect him, just because he's our uncle,' Dave insisted. 'I'm sorry, but I have no respect for junkies.'

Artie looked at Lorraine, and sighed sympathetically. Marty was a little uncertain of whose side to take. He didn't like to think ill of anyone - but, the truth was, it was hard for him to sympathize with Uncle Joey. Marty had never met him, after all.

Calvin then spoke up, and said, 'You guys could try to be a little more understanding of your mother's feelings. The late '60s and early '70s was a bad era for drugs and alcohol. Joey happened to be a peace-loving hippy who just took drugs and alcohol a little too far.'

'I'll write to Uncle Joey,' Artie said, smiling, sympathetically.

After some hesitation, Marty quietly added, 'I will, too. Maybe all Uncle Joey needs is someone to care for him.'

'Right, my point exactly,' said Artie. 


	3. Temporal Experiment No 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I do realize that the scene at the mall is like the way it was portrayed in the movie - but don't worry. Once the twins head into 1955, the plot with greatly divert from the movie.  
**

_October 26, 1985  
12:15 AM PST_

Calvin was feeling a little jittery as he drove over to Lone Pine Mall. He had managed to purchase a bullet proof Kevlar vest for Doc. He then prayed with all of his might that that would be enough protection for him.

Calcin parked the car into the mall parking lot, as he walked over to approach Doc by his step van. He wasn't even sure of what to tell Doc.

'Calvin?' Doc asked, with surprise. 'What are you doing over here?'

'I heard all about the Libyan terrorists,' Calvin replied, sheepishly. 'I heard they were going to come here at around 1:30. I just bought you a little protection.'

'Well, thank you very much, Calvin,' replied Doc. 'How did you hear about the Libyan terrorists, though?'

'Let's just say that I have my sources,' Calvin replied, crypticly. Then, trying to be as casual as possible, he added, 'So I am guessing this would be a science experiment that you are working on, tonight?'

'It certainly is,' Doc replied, smiling. 'Well, thank you so much for thinking of me.'

'You are very welcome,' replied Calvin. 'I'd better get going now. Good luck on your experiment. Watch out for those Libyans!'

'I will, Calvin,' called out Doc, as Calvin made his way to his car.

Calvin began to wonder what would happen, as soon as Marty and Artie arrived in 1955. Since Calvin was technically outside of his time, would history change around him. Would the twins eventually make it back to 1985?

He then remembered that, from his own experience, that he was stuck as soon as he had arrived in 1955. There were no extra plutonium pellets in the DeLorean - so he had then walked over to Courthouse Square and stopped by Lou's Cafe. He looked up Doc's address and phone number and tried calling him. Unfortunately, there was no answer. He started to ask Lou Carruthers if he knew where Riverside Drive was - but the man had just barked at him, demanding if he was going to order something.

Shortly after that, as Biff Tannen and his gang ran into the Cafe, he had discovered that the teenage boy he was sitting with was happened to be none other than George McFly, his father. For some reason, he then felt the urge to run after George, only to discover that his father was watching Lorraine Baines, his mother, through a pair of binoculars. As a car had been driving by, Calvin had pushed George out of the way - resulting in Calvin himself being run over in his place.

It was at that point that Calvin had woken up with amnesia, having no memory of who he was or where he came from. It wasn't until about six months later that all of his memories came back to him. Shortly thereafter, he had removed the DeLorean from its hiding place behing the Lyon Estates billboard - and, emptying the fuel from the car, he buried it in the Del Gato mine. It was something he did in secret, as he didn't want anyone else to know that he was from the future.

In some ways, though, he really did miss life as a teenager in the 1980s. He also wondered what would happen if his twin sons ended up meeting the same fate as he did - especially considering that Marty was, in a sense, basically him. He had even remembered, back when the twins were eight, Marty had accidentally set the living room rug on fire - just as he himself had done in the original timeline. It was him who had convinced Lorraine, now his wife, to go easy on Marty.

Marty sighed, as he decided to head over to Hill Valley Park for awhile.

oooooooooo

As Time Bomb Town by Lindsey Buckingham was playing on Marty's clock radio, the telephone had rung, waking Marty up.

'Hello,' Marty said, a bit sleepily, as he answered the telephone.

'Marty,' replied Doc, 'you didn't fall asleep, did you?'

Marty looked at his watch, and then stammered, 'Uh, Doc, uh, no. No, don't be silly.'

'Listen,' Doc continued, 'this is very important, I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?'

'Um, yeah,' replied Marty, as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth, 'I'm on my way.'

Just as Marty hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door.

'Who is it,' Marty asked, a bit nervously. He worried it might be his parents.

'It's just me, Artie,' replied the voice on the other side.

Marty sighed, with relief, as he opened the door and said, 'Listen, Artie, Doc just called. We have to stop by his place, before we show up at the mall.'

oooooooooo

As Marty and Artie were skateboarding to the mall, they say Doc's van inside the mall parking lot - which read 'Dr. E Brown Enterprises'. Doc's dog, Einstein, was sitting beside it.

Marty headed towards Einstein, and he said, 'Einstein! Hey, Einstein, where's the Doc, boy, huh?'

The doors of the van then opened, and smoke came out of it. Then a DeLorean came reversing out of the van, onto the parking lot. It had a licence plate that read 'OUTATIME'. Dr. Brown the stepped out of the car, wearing a white radiation suit.

'Doc?' asked Marty, as he saw his elderly friend.

'Boys, you made it,' exclaimed Doc, as he reached out to hug Marty, then Artie. 'Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life.'

'Um, well, it's a DeLorean, right?' Marty asked, confused.

'Bare with me, Marty,' said Doc. 'All of your questions will be answered. Roll tape...'

'Okay,' Marty said, as he got out the video camera.

'... and we'll proceed,' finished Doc.

'Doc, is that a de...' Marty started to ask.

'Never mind that, now,' said Doc, 'Never mind that, now.'

'All right, I'm ready,' said Marty, as he began to film Doc.

'Good evening,' Doc said, into the video camera, 'I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Lone Pine Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM - and this is temporal experiment number one. C'mon, Einie.' Doc then urged Einie to step into the DeLorean. 'Hey, hey, boy! Get in there! That a boy! In you go! Sit down! Put your seatbelt on! That's it!'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Marty said, stunned. 'Okay.'

'So what are you doing, Doc?' Artie asked, stunned.'

'Please note that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch,' explained Doc, 'Got it?' Both clocked just switched over to 1:19.

'Right, check, Doc,' replied Marty.

'Yeah, I got it,' agreed Artie.

'Good,' replied Marty. 'Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head.'

Doc then shut the car door, and he got out a remote control for the car.

'You have this thing hooked up to the car?' Marty asked, confused.

'Watch this,' Doc said.

'Yeah, okay, got it,' replied Marty.

'All right, then,' added Artie.

As Marty started to film the car, the car began to drive itself, as it was controlled by the remote.

'Jesus!' exclaimed Marty, as he turned to Doc, inadvertently filming him.

'Not me!' shouted Doc, 'The car! The car!' As Marty began to film the car, Doc continued, 'If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit! Watch this! Watch this!' Doc then let go of the lever, as the car headed towards him and Marty. Then, as it hit 88 miles per hour, it let off a blue glow and disappeared, leaving behind two fire trails - which had almost hit the feet of Marty, Artie, and Doc. The licence plate then fell off the car and spun around on the ground. Doc then started screaming, 'Ha, what did I tell you? 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!'

Marty then picked up the licence plate, and gasped, 'Hot! Jesus Christ, Doc! Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!'

'Calm down, Marty,' said Doc. 'I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact.'

'Where the hell are they?' shrieked Marty.

'Yeah, what just happened?' added Artie, panicked. 


	4. Attack of the Terrorists

_October 26, 1985  
1:20 AM PST_

'The appropriate question is, when the hell are they!' explained Doc. 'Einstein has just become the world's first time traveller! I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 AM, we should catch up with him and the time machine.'

'Wait a minute!' shouted Marty. 'Wait a minute! Doc, are you telling me that you built a time machine... out of a DeLorean?'

'The way I see it,' replied Doc, 'if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal...' Doc then checked his watch, as it beeped. He then pushed Marty and Artie out of the way, and shouted, 'Look out!'

The DeLorean then reappeared, as it was steaming. Doc walked over to touch it.

'What? What?' asked Marty. 'Is it hot?'

'It's cold - damn cold,' replied Doc. Then he opened the door, and said, 'Ha, ha, ha, Einstein! You little devil!' Then, turning to Marty and Jennifer, Doc explained, 'Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine. It's still ticking.'

Doc's clock had switched over to 1:22 AM, while Einstein's clock had switched over to 1:21 AM. Doc then unbuckled Einstein's seatbelt, as Einstein ran happily into the van.

'He's all right,' Marty breathed, when he saw that Einstein was unharmed from his trip through time.

'I must be dreaming,' added Artie, stunned.

'He's fine,' assured Doc, 'and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why Einstein's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works. First, you turn the time circuits on.' Doc did just that, as Marty and Jennifer watched. Inside were three panels, each with a different LED display. 'This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence...' Doc typed in July 4, 1776. '... or witness the birth or Christ.' Doc typed in December 25, 0000. 'Here's a red-letter date in the history of science, November 5, 1955.' Then Doc gasped, 'Yes, of course! November 5, 1955!'

'What?' asked Marty, confused. 'I don't get what happened.'

'Don't you mean November 12?' asked Artie. 'That was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm.'

'That is very true, Artie,' explained Doc. 'However, one week before thatwas the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And, when I came to, I had a revelation - a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this.' He showed Marty and Jennifer the y-shaped device that was inside the car. 'This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor.'

'The flux capacitor,' Marty said, confused.

'It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day,' continued Doc. 'My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old Man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees.'

'This is, uh, this is heavy duty, Doc,' commented Marty. 'This is great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?'

'Unfortunately, no,' replied Doc, 'it requires something with a little more kick - plutonium!'

'Uh, plutonium,' Marty responded, stunned. 'Wait a minute! Are you telling me that this sucker's nuclear?'

'Gee, what have you gotten yourself into, Doc?' added Artie, a bit concerned.

Doc had noticed that Marty had nearly dropped the camera, and he said, 'Hey! Hey! Keep rolling! Keep rolling there! No, no, no, no! This sucker's electrical - but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need.'

'Doc,' protested Marty, 'you don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium! Did you rip this off?'

'What!' Artie gasped. 'How did you get a plutonium? Isn't that illegal?'

'Of course,' replied Doc, as he was waving his arms around, 'from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts!'

'Jesus,' gasped Marty.

'Goodness gracious!' gasped Artie. 'That's very risky. How can you make a deal with terrorists? What were you thinking?'

'Never mind that, now,' replied Doc. 'Let's get the two of you into radiation suits. We must prepare to reload.'

oooooooooo

A few minutes later, Marty and Artie were in radiation suits, and Doc was putting another pellet of plutonium into the DeLorean.

'Safe now, everything's let lined,' Doc informed the teens. 'Don't you lose those tapes now - we'll need a record. Yep, yep. I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics.' Doc then placed a suitcase into the DeLorean.

'The future,' asked Marty, 'that's where you're going?'

'How far ahead?' added Artie.

'That's right,' replied Doc, '25 years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series.'

'Uh, Doc,' said Marty, as a thought came to his mind.

'Huh?' asked Doc.

'Uh, look me up when you get there,' replied Marty.

'Yeah, me too,' added Artie. 'I wonder what our futures will be like.'

'Indeed, I will,' responded Doc. 'Roll 'em.'

Marty began to film Doc, as Artie stood next to him.

'I, Dr Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey,' Doc started to say, then he chuckled to himself, as he realized he forgot something. 'What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip! I must be out of my mind!'

Just then, Einstein started to bark.

'What is it, Einie?' Doc asked, concerned. Then, looking to the entrance to the mall, Doc saw a blue and white van pulling in. 'Oh, my God! They found me! I don't know how. but they found me! Run for it, boys!'

'Who, who?' asked Marty, confused.

'What is it, Doc?' added Artie, panicked.

'Who do you think?' shouted Doc. 'The Libyans!'

'Holy shit!' gasped Marty.

'I don't believe this!' added Artie.

The three of them went to hide behind the van, as the Libyans pulled up towards them.

'I'll draw their fire!' said Doc, as he began to fire his pistol at the Libyans. It, unfortunately, ran out of bullets.

'Doc, wait!' cried out Marty, in desperation.

Doc then threw his gun down. The Libyans shot at Doc - and Doc fell down on his back, presumably dead.

'No!' shouted Marty. 'Bastards!'

The Libyans then spotted Marty and Artie - and the terrorists aimed for the boys. Marty turned away, as he thought it was the end. However, the Libyans' gun got jammed. Marty and Artie quickly stepped into the DeLorean - with the camera - and they closed the doors. Artie drove off, and he kept driving the DeLorean faster, as the Libyans began to gain up on them.

'C'mon! More! Gosh darn it!' shouted Artie, as he inadvertantly turned on the time curcuits. Marty jumped up, panicked, as he inadvertantly pressed a button on the keypad. 'Jeez! Holy crap!' mumbled Artie, as he sped up even more. 'Let's see if you monsters can do 90!'

Artie then accelerated up towards 90 miles per hour. Just as he hit 88, the DeLorean then broke through the time barrier, as it landed Artie and Marty back in November 5 of 1955. 


	5. Thirty Years Ago

_November 5, 1955  
12:00 PM PST_

'Look out, Artie!' shouted Marty, as the scene suddenly changed around him. As he glanced around, he realized that he was now on some farmland. Could it be possible that they really did travel through time.

'Gee, Marty!' Artie gasped, as he stepped on the brake pedal - and the DeLorean had just missed the barn. 'Gee, just look at this mess!' Artie continued. 'We need to hurry up and get out of here, before the owners here get suspicious, and think it was us. I wonder who it was that did crash into the barn, though.'

'Maybe some criminal who really had it in for the family,' replied Marty, scowling. 'Is it really true that we landed in 1955?' As he glanced at the time circuits, he realized, 'Oh, no! It looks like we have arrived at noon on November 5 of 1955.'

'We'll worry about this later, Marty,' Artie insisted, as he revved up the engine. 'As for now, our first priority is to get out of here, and find a place to hide this car.'

'Where shall we go, though?' Marty asked, with distress. 'If this really is 1955, then we don't belong here. Hell, we haven't even been born, yet.'

'We could try to find Doc,' suggested Artie. 'By the way, you might want to take off your vest and jean jacket. Otherwise, the people here may look at us strangely. We should maybe try to hide this car someplace in Hill Valley Park. It is not too far from where Doc lives. We could just walk over to Doc's place afterward.'

'How do we know Doc lives in the same place in 1955?' Marty asked, worriedly.

'Well, he did say that he used to own a mansion,' Artie replied, 'and that he had burnt it down in 1962. This is only seven years earlier, but I will hazard a guess that that would be where he lives.'

Just then, Marty heard something beeping. Marty then realized that the Plutonium Chamber was empty. He sighed, with discouragement.

'Try not to worry, Marty,' Artie said, soothingly. 'I'm sure Doc will help us out. He did say that this was the day he hit his head and came up with the idea for the flux capacitor. I guess we're just fortunate that we happened to land on this day.'

'Yeah, but it is only quarter after noon,' protested Marty. 'He might not have hit his head yet. You know, I am feeling rather tired. We really are supposed to be in bed right now, back in 1985. Gee, Artie, what if we never get home.'

'Hey, just try to relax, buddy,' Artie said, soothingly, as he noticed that his twin was near tears. 'Why don't we just take a little nap, and then we'll find Doc later?'

'But it's cramped here in the DeLorean,' argued Marty. Then, beginning to cry, Marty continued, 'I don't know if I can relax, Artie. We are stuck thirty years in the past, with no way for us to get back home. What are we going to do?'

'Just try to get some sleep, Marty,' Artie suggested, gently. 'Later on this evening, we can get Doc. I'm sure he'll be able to find a way to get us back home.'

'Yeah, okay,' Marty said, sighing, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 'If anybody can help, it would be Doc. I just hope he believes us, when we say we are from the future. If he doesn't, then we'll be in real trouble.'

'Well, we can just show him some proof,' suggested Artie. 'I know, I always have dreamed about being able to see the 1950s. Now we finally have the oppertunity to see what life here was like. Wouldn't that be great, Marty?'

'Great for _you_, maybe,' muttered Marty. 'You like the fifties. I personally find this era to be boring. I mean, there was no hard rock back then.'

'Just what I figured,' Artie teased. 'You are obsessed with rock and roll, aren't you?'

'Cut it out, Artie,' protested Marty. 'I am not! It just happens to be a big passion of mine! So where are we going to sleep anyway? I am dead tired.'

'Well, let's see if Doc put any blankets in the trunk,' suggested Artie. 'We could put a blanket on the ground, and sleep there. We are both only five feet and four inches tall, so I think we should be able to fit.'

Marty and Artie then opened up the DeLorean - and, to their luck, there were two blankets there. The twins then stretched one blanket across the ground. Then Marty and Artie lay on top of the blanket, as they threw the second blanket above them. The two of them then quickly fell asleep.

oooooooooo

Lorraine Baines felt great love in her heart, as she was tending to this handsome boy named Calvin Klein. He never actually told her his name, but she found out when she took off his pants and saw the name that was embroidered of his underwear.

Just then, Calvin began to stir, as he asked, 'Mom, is that you?'

'There, there, now,' Lorraine said, soothingly. 'Just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now.'

'Where am I?' mumbled Calvin. 'Who are you? Who am I? How did I get here?'

'My name is Lorraine Baines,' Lorraine said, gently. 'My father almost ran you over with a car, so he brought you inside, and I tended to you. You don't know who you are? Are you sure, Calvin? I just hope you're all right.'

'So my name is Calvin,' Calvin said to himself, quietly. 'Calvin who? I really have no idea who I am, where I came from, or how I got here.'

'You're name is Calvin Klein,' Lorraine said, gently. 'I mean, it's written all over your underwear.'

'It is?' Calvin asked, stunned. 'My name is Calvin Klein? Have we met before?'

'I don't believe we have,' replied Lorraine. 'You are awfully handsome, though. It is wrong for me to say this, but I'm almost glad that my father ran you with his car. I might have never met you, otherwise.'

'You're quite beautiful yourself,' Calvin replied. 'You have gorgeous brown eyes. Do you have a boyfriend right now?'

'No, I don't,' Lorraine said, coyly. 'Do you mind if I sit here?'

'Oh, no, not at all,' replied Calvin, as he smiled back at Lorraine. Lorraine felt very touched, as it appeared that Calvin may love her back.

'That's a big bruise you have there,' Lorraine said, as she tenderly touched Calvin's forehead. She then leaned over to kiss him, as her mother's voice interrupted them.

'Lorraine,' called out Mrs. Baines, 'are you up there?'

'My God, it's my mother,' Lorraine gasped.Then he threw Calvin's pants towards him and urged, 'Put your pants back on.'

oooooooooo

'So tell me, Calvin,' Mrs. Baines was saying, 'how long have you been in port?'

'What is it, Mrs. Baines?' Calvin asked, confused.

'Yeah, I guessed you're a sailor, aren't you?' replied Mrs. Baines. 'That's why you wear that life preserver.'

'Mother,' Lorraine interjected, 'he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember who he is or how he got here.'

'Oh, is that so?' Mrs. Baines asked, concerned. 'I guess it's worse than I thought. It looks like he has amnesia.'

'Oh, that sounds terrible, Mother,' Lorraine said, sadly.

Then, as Mr. Baines entered the room, Mrs. Baines said, 'Sam, here's the young man you hit with your car out there. He's all right, thank God.'

'What were you doing in the middle of the street,' Sam demanded, 'a kid your age?'

'Don't pay any attention to him. He's in one of his moods,' Mrs. Baines said to Calvin. Then, turning to Sam, he said, 'Sam, quit fiddling with that thing, come in here to dinner.'

Then, after the two of them arrived at the dinner table, Mrs. Baines said, 'Now let's see, you already know Lorraine.' Then pointing to each of her children around the table, Stella continued, 'This is Milton. This is Sally. That's Toby.' Then pointing at the playpen, Mrs. Baines concluded, 'And over there in the playpen is little baby Joey.'

Calvin just looked around, dazed and confused. He had no idea who any of these people were, even though he did find Lorraine to be very attractive! 


	6. Finding Doc

_November 6, 1955  
12:05 AM PST_

_Where am I?_ Artie thought to himself, as he woke up.

He then realized that he was sleeping outside, and that Marty was sleeping beside him. He walked over to the DeLorean and tried to starte the engine. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally reached inder the dashboard, and held two wires together. Then he was able to start the car. As he flipped the time circuits on, he realized it was five minutes after midnight, on November 6 of 1955.

_Oh, geez_, Artie thought, stunned, _Marty and I actually slept the whole day away? I'll have to wake Marty up, and we'll have to head over to Doc's home._

Artie then turned the engine off, as he made his way over to where Marty was still sleeping. He then shook Marty awake.

'Mom?' Marty asked, sleepily. 'Mom, is that you?'

'No, it's Artie,' Artie replied, feeling a bit amused. 'It's time for us to head over to Doc's home. It's a little after midnight on November 6 of 1955.'

'Holy shit!' gasped Marty. 'I was hoping this whole travelling back in time was nothing more than a nightmare! So we really are stranded in 1955?'

'Well,' Artie suggested, 'I am pretty certain Doc will be able to find a way to get us back home. We really should try not to interact with anyone else, though.'

'Why not?' asked Marty. 'You know, I am feeling so hungry right now. How about we take the DeLorean over to Doc's home? I'm feeling way too tired to walk.'

'Well, I guess I don't really see the harm,' Artie said, in resignition. 'It is pretty late at night, and I'm sure most people would be asleep by now.'

'All right, then,' replied Marty. 'Let's go find him!'

oooooooooo

After about fifteen minutes, the twins had finally found Doc's mansion. They realized that what was John F Kennedy Drive in 1985 was Riverside Drive back in 1955. They parked the DeLorean in front of Doc's house, and they stepped out to walk up to the door. Marty was feeling very nervous. After all, the Dr. Brown of this time period did not know Marty. The relationship would probably not be the same.

Marty then knocked on the door, as he was feeling rather nervous. After a minute or two, Doc then came to the door - and he was looking at the twins, suspiciously.

'What are you boys doing here this time of night?' Doc asked, grimly. 'Aren't the two of you supposed to be in bed by now. Do your parents know that you are out?'

'Doc,' Marty said, with desperation. 'We're from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, we need your help to get back to the year 1985.'

'You expect me to believe that?' Doc asked, snorting derisively.

'Doc,' pleaded Marty, 'you gotta help us. You're the only one who knows how your time machine works.'

'Time machine,' Doc muttered, 'I haven't invented any time machine.'

'Okay, all right,' Marty said, sighing. 'We'll prove it to you. The time machine is right outside your house.'

'Marty is right,' added Artie. 'You have to at least let us prove to you that we are from the future. We can't be stuck here, you know!'

'Listen, boys,' Doc said, grimly, 'this had better be good. You'd better not have gotten me out of bed for nothing.'

As the trio walked out to the DeLorean, Marty noticed the bruise that Doc had.

'I know how the bruise you have happened,' Marty said, with confidence. 'You told me the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell and you hit your head on the sink, and that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor...

'... which is what makes time travel possible,' Marty and Artie concluded, in unison.

Artie then opened up the gullwing door, and he turned on Doc's flux capacitor.

'It works!' Doc shouted, with excitement. 'Ha, ha, ha, ha! It works! I finally invent something that works!'

'Bet your ass it works,' Marty muttered. Artie glared at Marty.

'Well, then,' Doc continued, 'I'll bring this time vehicle into my laboratory. Then we'll figure out how to get you boys back home.'

'Hey, Doc,' Artie said, quietly, 'I don't want to impose or anything - but Marty and I have slept the whole day away, and we're feeling kind of hungry right now.'

'Just give me a few minutes,' replied Doc, 'and then I'll see what we have to eat.'

Marty and Artie walked into the living room, and they flopped down onto the couch.

oooooooooo

Later on, Marty had plugged the video camera into the back of Doc's television set.

'Okay, Doc,' called out Marty, 'this is it.'

The video then started playing.

'Never mind that,' Doc was saying, in the video, 'never mind that now...'

'Why, that's me!' Doc gasped, stunned. 'Look at me! I'm an old man!'

'Good evening,' continued Doc in the video. 'I'm Dr. Emmett Brown, I'm standing here on the parking lot of Lone Pine Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985...'

'Thank God I still got my hair,' gasped Doc. 'What on earth is that thing I'm wearing?'

'Well, that's a radiation suit,' replied Marty, as he began to fast-forward the video.

'Radiation suit,' Doc repeated, stunned. 'Of course, 'cause of all of the fall out from the atomic wars. This is truly amazing, a portable television studio.'

'Whoa, this is it,' interjected Marty. 'This is the part coming up, Doc.'

'No, no, no, this sucker's electrical,' Doc on the video was saying, 'but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity...'

'What did I just say?' Doc asked, stunned.

Marty then rewound the tape.

'No, no, no, this sucker's electrical,' came Doc's voice on the video, 'but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need.'

'1.21 gigawatts?' Doc shrieked, with dispair. He then ran into the other room, as he repeated, '1.21 gigawatts! Great Scott!'

'What the hell is a gigawatt?' Marty shouted.

'Marty, please,' Artie pleaded, trying to calm his twin down.

Doc then ran over to his portraits, ranting, 'How could I have been so careless? 1.21 gigawatts!' Then, to the Thomas Edison portrait, he added, 'Tom, how am I gonna generate that kind of power? It can't be done, it can't!'

'Doc, look,' Marty said, pleadingly, 'all we need is a little plutonium!'

'I'm sure that in 1985,' Doc said, sarcastically, 'plutonium is available at every corner drug store - but in 1955, it's a little hard to come by. Boys, I'm sorry - but I'm afraid you're stuck here.

'Whoa, whoa, Doc!' Marty shouted, in anguish. 'Stuck here! We can't be stuck here! We have lives in 1985! I got a girl!'

'Actually, I could get used to this life,' Artie said, quietly. Marty glared at him.

'Is she pretty?' Doc asked.

'Doc, she's beautiful,' replied Marty. 'She's crazy about me.' Marty then got the flyer out of his pocket, and continued, 'Look at this, look what she wrote me, Doc. That says it all. Doc, you're my only hope.'

'Boys, I'm sorry,' said Doc, 'but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning.'

Marty then realized something,' as he asked 'What did you say?'

'A bolt of lightning,' repeated Doc. 'Unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever gonna strike.'

Marty showed Doc the flyer, as he said, 'We do now.'

Doc then took a few minutes to exam the flyer. He was walking around, thinking as he talked.

'This is it,' Doc said, confidently. 'This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clocktower precisely at 10:04 PM next Saturday night. If we could somehow harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future.

'Okay, all right,' Marty said, excitedly. 'Saturday is good. Saturday's good. I could spend a week in 1955. I could hang out, you could show me around.'

'That's completely out of the question,' insisted Doc. 'You must not leave this house. You must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious replications on future events. Do you understand?'

'Yeah, sure, okay,' replied Marty.

'But, Doc, this is no fun,' complained Artie. 'I always dreamed of being able to see this era. Otherwise, what is the point of having a time machine?'

'Hmm, well, that is a good question,' admitted Doc. 'So, boys, have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?'

Marty and Artie looked at each other, and they both shook their heads.

'No, we came here around noon,' Artie explained, 'and it was late at night on the day you showed me the time machine. Some terrorists came to shoot you, and then they tried to shoot us. As we were driving away, we landed here in 1955.'

'So we then slept until a little after midnight,' concluded Marty.

'Great Scott!' Doc gasped. 'Terrorists? Shot?'

'You've made a deal with some Libyan terrorists,' Marty explained, 'to give you some plutonium. You told them you would make them a bomb, but you sent them a shiny case full of pinball machine parts instead.'

'How could I have been so careless?' moaned Doc. Then, with a sigh, he said, 'Well, I guess I won't worry about that right now. I'd better get you boys something to eat.'


	7. Meeting the Parents

_November 8, 1955  
3:15 PM PST_

'You know, Marty,' Artie said, sighing, 'I am so bored. Why don't we go into town for awhile?'

Marty paused for a minute, then he said, 'Yeah, sure, I guess I don't really see the harm. I mean, it would be very interesting to see how this town had changed within the last thirty years.'

'Don't you mean the next thirty years?' asked Artie. 'Don't forget, we're in 1955 right now.'

'Oh, yeah, right,' replied Marty. 'I mean, it really isn't fair of Doc to make us stay here. As you asked the other day, what is the point of him creating a time machine, if we can't use it to visit other time periods?'

'So you decided you might like 1955, after all?' Artie asked, teasingly. 'Even without the hard rock that you enjoy so much? If you keep listening to that headset, you'll eventually be running out of batteries.'

'Yeah, I know,' Marty said, sighing. 'I mostly meant, I am getting so bored staying here in Doc's mansion. We might as well check around town a little bit. Granted, it is nice not having to go to school - but it doesn't mean I want to just sit in Doc's mansion, and do nothing all day.'

'Well, then, I guess I agree with you,' Artie said, smiling. 'Doc did at least let us get out for a little while to by some clothing of this era, so that we don't have to wear the same clothes all week.'

'So what are we waiting for?' Marty urged. 'Let's get going. We'd better go before Doc comes back and catches us.'

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty and Artie stepped into town, they heard the chiming of a clock. Both boys turned around, and Marty realized that it was the clock on the clock tower. The clock was actually running!

'So,' Marty said, awed, 'this is actually 1955. Man, a lot sure has changed. It appears that Lou's Cafe in standing in the corner, in place of Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre. That Texaco gas station over there actually provided full service, and Statler is the dealership of Studebaker instead of Toyota. That Essex Theatre actually plays non-adult movies. Gee, I guess the times sure have changed.'

'Why don't we go inside, and grab a bit to eat?' Artie suggested. 'We have four dollars in change, after buying the clothes for this era. Four dollars is a lot of money in this era, you know.'

'Uh, yeah, I guess it is,' replied Marty, after realizing how cheap buying the clothes seemed to be. 'I wonder what food this place serves. I am pretty hungry, you know.'

'I just realized something,' Artie said, smiling. 'This would be the year that our parents were seventeen, the same age as we are now. Hey, maybe we'll get a chance to meet our parents. Wouldn't that be awesome?'

'Yeah, it sure would be,' replied Marty. 'You know, I wonder what teens did for fun in this era. Mom always did say that Dad looked just like us, when he was younger. She met him, when he had amnesia. It's a real shame that he lost his entire family in a terrible accident. It must have been so tough on him.'

'Yeah, you know,' Artie commented, 'we really don't know anything about our father's side of the family. I guess we should start heading inside. I am pretty hungry.'

oooooooooo

Lorraine felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Calvin Klein was quite a handsome and kind young man, and he was a real dream boat. She wondered where he came from.

'So you really don't remember anything about who you are, or where you came from?' Lorraine asked, coyly. 'So would you like to take me to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance this Saturday?'

'Uh, yeah, sure,' Calvin said, a bit shyly. 'The only thing is, I'm not sure what your school is like.'

'That's all right,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'I could show you around. You know, my mother said that if you're going to be with us for awhile - we should get you registered for school, too.'

'Yeah, sure, I guess that's fine,' stammered Calvin. 'So are the other kids at your school nice?'

'Yeah, I would say that most of them are,' replied Lorraine. 'There is Biff Tannen and his gang, though. They won't leave me alone. No matter how many times I tell Biff no, he just won't take no for an answer.'

'He sounds like a really big jerk,' Calvin said, shaking his head. 'You are a very sweet girl, I must say.'

'Thank you,' Lorraine replied, warmly. 'You seem so sweet, and...' Suddenly, Lorraine found herself distracted - as she saw who just walked into the door. It was two people who looked exactly like Calvin Klein!

'Who is it, Lorraine?' Calvin asked, noticing that Lorraine was distracted.

'I believe those are your brothers,' Lorraine said, smiling. Lorraine then waved the boys over. "They look exactly like you."

oooooooooo

'Hey, look,' Artie said, as he saw a young girl waving to them, 'those must be our parents. Let's come over and say hi to them. I wonder what our dad was like, in this era.'

'Yeah, I'm curious to find out, too,' replied Marty, as he followed his twin over to the table.

'Say, are the two of you related to Calvin Klein?' Lorraine asked, coyly. 'You both look just like him.'

'Oh, yeah, we sure are,' stammered Marty. 'My name is Huey - and this is my twin brother, Lewis. Our names are Huey and Lewis Klein. We're cousins of Calvin.'

'Pleased to meet you, Huey and Lewis,' Lorraine said, shyly. 'Why don't the two of you come sit with us? We haven't ordered anything yet. So where did the two of you come from?'

'We came here from San Francisco,' replied Artie, as the two of them sat down. 'We're here, visiting our uncle. How are the two of you doing? It's so nice to meet you.'

'Well, I met Calvin when my father ran him over with a car,' replied Lorraine. 'He has a really bad case of amnesia right now, so he remembers nothing of where he came from. Do the two of you think you can help me out a bit?'

'Well, uh, we haven't seen him since we were five,' replied Artie. 'So I'm really not sure where he came from.'

'Well, thanks, anyway,' replied Lorraine. 'I'm sure you both are just as kind and polite as your cousin. It is such a pleasure getting to meet the two of you. Maybe Calvin could spend some time with your uncle.'

'Uh, well, maybe,' stammered Marty. 'I'll let him know that he's in town. It's nice to meet you, uh, Lorraine.'

'Yeah, it's great meeting the two of you, Lorraine and Calvin,' added Artie.

'It was nice for the two of you to come into town to visit,' Calvin said, smiling. 'Lorraine and I are going to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance this Saturday night. Maybe the two of you would like to join us?'

'I'll let Babs and Betty know about the two of you,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'They really don't have anyone to take them to the dance, yet - so maybe they would like to go with the two of you.'

'Uh, yeah, that would be great,' replied Marty. 'I would love to meet some of your friends.' 


	8. Natural Instincts

_November 8, 1955  
6:00 PM PST_

Calvin and Lorraine were taking a hike through Hill Valley Park, as the two of them decided that it was a beautiful evening for enjoying nature together. Calvin could not, for the life of him, remember who he was or where it was he came from. None of that really mattered to him, though. The important thing was, he had Lorraine in his life.

'So, Calvin,' Lorraine said quietly, 'you don't remember your cousins? I thought it was very shocking just how much Huey and Lewis resembled you. They were both very friendly, too.'

'So what did Babs and Betty say?' asked Calvin. 'It would be so awesome for three of us to go out.'

'Awesome?' Lorraine asked, confused. 'What about this would inspire awe, exactly? Well, I suppose there is the fact that the three of you could be triplets. Anyway, Babs and Betty said that they would love to meet Huey and Lewis. I told them that we could maybe stop over at Dr. Brown's home after school, tomorrow.'

'So do you have a lot of friends?' asked Calvin, with curiosity. Calvin then noticed a fairly tall boy sitting next to a big tree, writing in his notebook. 'Who's that?' asked Calvin. 'I wonder what he's writing about.'

'You know,' Lorraine said, as she took a really close look, 'I'm really not sure who he is. I mean, I have seen him around a few times - but I couldn't really tell you his name. He seems like a quiet type, though.'

'Why don't we come over and say hi to him?' Calvin suggested. 'He might like a little bit of company.'

'Yeah, okay, sure,' replied Lorraine. 'That's one thing I greatly admire about you, Calvin. You are such a friendly young fellow. We sure could use more people like you in this world, you know.'

'Thank you,' Calvin said, warmly, as he walked over to the boy. He then asked, 'Hey, buddy! Would you mind if I sat with you for a little while?'

'Uh, sure, I guess I don't mind,' stammered the other boy. 'My name's George McFly. So who are you?'

'My name is Calvin Klein,' Calvin said, warmly. 'So what are you writing?'

'Uh, stories,' George mumbled. 'Science fiction stories, about visitors coming down to Earth from other planets.'

'That sounds very fascinating,' Calvin replied. 'Ah, let me read some.'

'Oh, no, no, no,' protested George. 'I never, uh, I never let anybody read my stories.'

'Why not?' Calvin asked, with curiosity.

'Well, what if they didn't like them?' George asked, with an obvious amount of anxiety. 'What if they told me I was no good? I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand.'

Calvin was silent for a minute, then he gently said, 'Oh, no, I understand what you mean. You feel rather insecure. Am I right? You're worried that other people might judge you?'

'That's right,' George said, quietly. 'I don't have a whole lot of friends, and Biff is always bullying me to write his reports for me. I wish he would just leave me alone.'

'Have you ever tried saying no to him?' Calvin asked, gently. 'You shouldn't let other people push you around.'

'Biff is bigger than I am,' protested George, 'and I'm just not very good at confrontations.'

'You really should listen to Calvin, George,' Lorraine added. 'By the way, my name's Lorraine Baines. I've seen you around before, but I don't think we ever met before.'

'Nice to meet you, Lorraine,' George said, a bit shyly. 'My name is...'

'Hey, McFly!' called out a very tough voice. 'What do you think you're doing?' Then, as he turned towards Lorraine, he said, 'Well, lookie what we got here. Pretty nice dress, Lorraine.' Just as he made a move to lift up Lorraine's skirt, he added, 'Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all.'

'Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?' Lorraine demanded.

'You heard him, Biff,' yelled Calvin, as he stood up. 'Just leave my friends alone, okay?'

As Biff stood up, Calvin shrank back with fright - as he realized that Biff was much taller than him.

'So what's it to you, butthead?' sneered Biff. 'You know you've been looking for a...'

'Leave Calvin Klein alone!' shouted Lorraine. 'Why don't you go pick on someone your own size, Biff?'

'Why should I?' Biff demanded. 'When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, Lorraine? You're my girl!' Then, turning to George he added, 'As for you, McFly, you'd better get my homework finished tonight.'

'Yeah, uh, okay,' George said, swallowing nervously.

'So you'd better get cracking, McFly,' demanded Biff. 'And you both better stay away from Lorraine! She is my girl, whether she realizes it or not.'

Calvin, George, and Lorraine all watched nervously - as Biff and his gang ran off.

'Gee, we can't even be left alone here at Hill Valley Park?' Lorraine groused. 'Is no place sacred?'

'Yeah, you're telling me,' George said, sighing. 'Why do they have to pick on me all the time?'

'It is because you let them walk all over you,' explained Calvin. 'George, you really need to learn to take a stand for yourself. Don't be afraid to say no to them. You need to have some respect for yourself.'

'Yeah, George, Calvin is right,' added Lorraine. 'Biff is just some lowlife punk who feels the need to harass other people to make himself feel superior. You shouldn't give him that satisfaction.'

'We'll help you, George, okay?' Calvin asked, gently. 'We're your buddies, and we really do care about you.'

For a minute, George looked like he wanted to cry. Then, softly, he said, 'Thank you, Calvin and Lorraine!'

'You're most welcome,' Calvin replied, smiling. 'Lorraine and I need to head home now, though.'

oooooooooo

'Where in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton have you two been?' Doc exploded, as Marty and Artie walked into the door. 'I gave you two explicit instructions not to leave this mansion! Do you realize the damage you could've done?'

'I'm sorry, Doc,' Marty said, on the verge of tears, 'I just don't see the point of having a time machine, if we're not allowed to even explore other time periods. Why did you even bother to build a time machine, if we are not even supposed to get out and see other time periods.'

'Yeah, Doc,' added Artie, sighing. 'I have always admired the 1950s, and I've always dreamed of being able to visit this time period. If we're going to be stuck here for a week anyway, can't we at least have a little fun.'

After a moment of silence, Doc said, 'Well, if you boys really feel that strongly about liking this era - I suppose I might as well let you spend some time outside of this mansion. However, you should be especially careful what you do or say. You do not want to risk creating a time paradox, or end up doing something that could prevent yourselves from being born. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Doc,' replied Artie, sighing. 'We already saw our parents, and they appear to be happily together.'

'You still should not have disobeyed me, however,' Doc said, sternly. 'You should have expressed your concerns with me first, and then we could have maybe worked out some kind of compromise. Trust me, boys, I teach third graders at the primary school - so I know all about how strong-willed you children can be. I'm not such an unreasonable person that I would have have never listened to you.'

'We're sorry, Doc,' Artie repeated. 'I guess we shouldn't have sneaked out the way we did.'

'It was wrong for us to do that,' added Marty, 'and I hope you can forgive us.'

'I accept your apology, boys,' Doc said, gently. 'Now, I'm going to be outside in my shed working on a plan to send the two of you back to the future - so I'll be out there, if you need anything. I have some bottles of Pepsi in the refrigerator, in case you boys get thirsty.'

'Thank you, Doc,' Marty and Artie replied, in unison.

After Doc left the mansion, Artie turned towards his twin, and said, 'I wonder what Babs and Betty will be like.'

'Well, if they're friends with our mom,' Marty said, softly, 'I'm sure we'll like them, too.' 


	9. Triple Date

_November 8, 1955  
6:00 PM PST_

Marty and Artie were eating M&Ms and drinking Pepsi, as they were walking out to Doc's lab. They were curious to see how Doc would send them back to 1985.

"I really would like to go to Lou's Cafe again," Marty said, sighing. "I'm afraid to ask Doc, though. I think he might still be mad at us for having sneaked out yesterday."

"Doc really doesn't get mad all the often," Artie said, shrugging. "I guess he's really concerned about the space-time continuum, though. Well, Lorraine did say that she would be bringing Babs and Betty over this afternoon."

"Shh, let's not say anything more," suggested Marty. "It's better if we don't remind Doc about what we did yesterday."

"Hey, Doc," Artie called out, as he opened the lab door. "Doc, are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm right over here," Doc said, as he stepped out from behind the DeLorean. "Okay, boys, let me show you two my plan for sending you home."

Marty and Artie then followed Doc over to a beautiful model of Courthouse Square. It was not painted, but Doc had obviously worked hard at it.

"Please excuse the crudity of this model," said Doc. "I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it."

"It's good," said Marty. _Gee, Doc, sometimes you're too hard on yourself._

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" gushed Doc, as he began to demonstrate on the model. "Okay, now, we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clocktower down to spreading it over the street between two lamp posts. Meanwhile, we outfitted the vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs directly into the flux-capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving toward the cable accelerating to 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at 10:04 PM, lightning will strike the clocktower - sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor, sending you back to 1985. All right now, watch this."

Doc then handed Marty a model car, and told him, "You wind up the car and release it, I'll simulate the lightning."

Marty then wound up the car, as Doc used a generator for the lightning. Both were ready and waiting.

"Ready! Set! Release!" called out Doc.

Marty let go of the car, as it drove down the street. Just before it hit the wires over the street, Doc simulated the lightning. The current went through the cables and hit the car. The car caught fire, as it drove past the Courthouse and fell off onto the floor. It hit a trash can, and caused it to burn. Artie began to laugh, while Marty scowled at him.

"Argh!" screamed Doc, as he put out the fire with an extinguisher.

"You install me with a lot of confidence, Doc," Marty said, a bit sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Doc told Marty. "I'll take care of the lightning - and, about yesterday, perhaps I was a little too hard on you. You boys can go out, if you'd like - but I must caution you to be very careful. After all, anything you do..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Doc checked to see who it was.

"It looks like you have some company," Doc said, urgently, "and one of them is probably your pop! Quick, let's cover the time machine!"

Marty and the twins quickly draped a sheet over the DeLorean, then Doc let the visitors in.

"So, these young man are Huey and Lewis?" the blonde gushed, as she and the brunette followed Lorraine and Calvin inside. Then, turning to Calvin, she said, "They look just like you! So which of you is Huey, and which of you is Lewis?"

"Uh, my name is Huey," said Marty, as he stood up, "and the one wearing the blue shirt is Lewis. And this older man here is our doc... uh, I mean our uncle, Dr. Brown."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Brown," the blonde said, as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Betty, this is Babs, and this is Lorraine."

"Yeah, Lorraine told us all about you two," Babs added. "I was wanting to get to meet the two of you. Would you like to go to Lou's Cafe with us?"

Marty and Artie looked over at Doc, and they noticed that Doc was nodding.

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Marty, smiling. "I could go for some BLTs right now."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself," Artie said, nodding.

"So you're my uncle?" Calvin asked, smiling. "I still have amnesia, and I really don't remember anything about who I am, or where I came from."

"Well, uh, actually," Marty said, quickly, "he's our uncle from our mother's side of the family. So he's really only related to us. He isn't related to you."

"Aw, shucks," Calvin mumbled, as he felt real bummed. "I really wish I knew where my family was. You wouldn't happen to know where my parents are, would you?"

Marty and Artie glanced at each other, then Marty felt very sad. He remembered that their father told them that his parents both died in a car crash when he was sixteen, and he had no brothers or sisters. He didn't have the heart to inform his father that, though. Tears immediately came to his eyes.

"What's wrong, Huey?" Babs asked, sympathetically. "You look so sad."

"Well, it's Calvin's parents, George and Marlene Klein," Marty said, as a tear rolled down each cheek. "They were both killed in a car crash, when Calvin was sixteen. He would be seventeen now, just like us."

"Oh, no, this can't be true!" Calvin insisted, as he sat in a chair and began to cry.

"What about aunts, uncles, or grandparents?" Lorraine asked, with concern.

"All four of his grandparents are currently dead," Marty explained, weeping. "His mother didn't have any brothers or sisters, while his father only had one brother - which is our father."

"Our father died when we were twelve," explained Artie, "and our mother has lung cancer and might die, soon."

"That sounds very tragic," Lorraine said, soothingly, as she put her arms around a weeping Calvin. "Well, Calvin can just stay with us. My mother has taken a real liking to him, and all the kids really love him, too. Even my father has warmed up to him, and he tends to be rather gruff."

"Well, at least he has a loving family to care for him," Marty said, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I didn't want to break the bad news to him, but I was really left with no choice."

"You were just being honest," Lorraine said, softly. "Nobody is blaming you for this. Why don't the two of you take Babs and Betty out to Lou's Cafe, and Calvin and I will meet you in a little while. I'll just stay here with Calvin, until he's done crying."

"Hey, uh, Huey and Lewis," Doc called out, "here's a five dollar bill. This should be able to cover the meals for all four of you."

"Thanks, Doc," replied Marty, "or, uh, Uncle Emmett."

"You're very welcome," replied Doc. "Now you two be careful!"

"We will, Uncle Emmett," Marty and Artie said, in unison.

"Here are the keys for the car," Doc said, as he handed the keys to Marty.

"See you later, Uncle Emmett!" called out Marty, as he went out to the car.

Marty had to admit he was rather nervous, and it did feel kind of strange to be dating his mother's friends. He was also quite worried about what would happen, when his father's memories came back. After all, Calvin Klein didn't really have two cousins named Huey and Lewis, did he? 


	10. This Night In History

_November 12, 1955  
8:58 PM PST_

"I must say, Huey," Babs said, coyly, "it's been really nice getting to meet you. I really will miss you, you know."

"It's been nice getting to know you, too, Babs," Marty said, huskily. "My brother and I have to head back to San Francisco tonight."

"We're gonna take a little break," called out Marvin, from the stage, "but we'll be back in a while so, don't nobody go nowhere."

"Well, I hope to see you again," Babs said, sighing. "I realize I haven't known you for very long, but you remind me so much of Calvin. Are you sure that the three of you are not triplets? I hope to, one day, marry a guy who is as adorable as you."

"Well, thank you, Babs," Marty replied. "I dunno about you, but I'm gonna go outside and catch some fresh air. Even though, I heard it's supposed to rain tonight."

"Yuck, I don't like rain," Babs said, grimacing, "and I hate thunderstorms."

Marty just smiled back. Ordinarily, he would agree with Babs - but this was his only opportunity of making it back to 1985.

oooooooooo

"Should we do it, Calvin?" Lorraine asked, coyly. "Our parents never have to find out about this, you know."

"Well, uh," Calvin said, nervously, as he turned the car radio up a little bit, "for some reason, this really doesn't seem right. I mean, we're not even married yet - and what if your father finds out? He might disown you, and kick both of us out of the house. Then where would we stay?"

"Don't worry about it, Calvin," Lorraine insisted. "Dad is not going to find out, okay?"

"Yeah, all right, then," Calvin said, a bit doubtfully. "I guess we can do it."

Lorraine then began to take off her jacket, as she leaned over to kiss Calvin. They were so lost in the kiss, they didn't hear anyone coming. Suddenly, Calvin felt himself being pulled away from Lorraine.

"I warned you to stay away from Lorraine, you son of a bitch!" Biff snarled. "Now I'm going to make you pay for it."

"Let him go, Biff!" Lorraine demanded. "You're drunk."

Just then, Biff turned to take a close look at Lorraine, and sneered, "Well, lookie what we have here!"

Lorraine desperately cried to cover up her dress a bit by backing into the car.

"No, no, no, you're staying right here with me," Biff continued, as he stepped into the car.

"Stop it!" Lorraine cried out. She desperately hoped for someone to come rescue her.

"C'mon!" urged Biff, as he began to fondle her.

"Stop it!" Lorraine cried out again.

"C'mon!" Biff repeated.

'Leave her alone, you bastard!' shouted Marty.

"You guys, take him in back - and I'll be right there," Biff was telling his gang. As the gang continued to watch, Biff added, "Well, c'mon, this ain't no peep show!"

oooooooooo

"Let's put him in there," suggested Skinhead, as he spotted a car.

"Yeah," agreed 3-D.

They put Calvin in the trunk, and then they locked the door. One of the Starlighters, named Reginald, opened the car door and faced the gang.

"The hell you doing to my car?" demanded Reginald.

"Hey beat it, spook," said 3-D. "This don't concern you."

The other Starlighters, including Marvin, got out of the car.

"Who are you calling spook, pecker-wood?" demanded Marvin.

"Hey, hey, listen, guys," said Skinhead. "Look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?"

Three of the Starlighters then chased Biff's gang off. Marvin and Reginald turned to the car. Calvin tapped the trunk of the car from inside.

"C'mon, open up," called out Calvin. "Let me out of here!"

"Reginald, where're your keys?" asked Marvin.

"The keys are in the trunk," replied Calvin.

"Say that again?" Marvin asked, in disbelief.

"I said the keys are in here!" repeated Calvin.

oooooooooo

"Oh, no!" Babs gasped, as she and Marty were walking by a car. "It looks like Lorraine is in big trouble. We'll have to rescue her."

"I bet you dollars to doughnuts that it's Biff Tannen," Betty added, as she and Artie walked up behind them. "We'll need to rescue him."

"Yeah, I'll rescue him," Marty said, eagerly. "We'll get that bastard!"

"Marty and I can do this together," suggested Artie.

Marty threw open the door, and he shouted, "Hey, you, get your damn hands off of her!" His heart was beating wildly, as he spoke up.

"How did you change your clothes so fast?" demanded Biff. Then, as he looked towards Artie, he gasped. "What the hell? There's two of you?"

"Actually, there's three of us," Marty said, calmly. "Lewis and I came here from San Francisco to visit our cousin."

"Oh, goodie," sneered Biff, "then I can beat the shit out of all three of you."

"I don't think so," Artie said, with a wicked grin.

Marty and Artie then pulled Biff back from the car, as Calvin ran up to join them. Just then, Calvin reached out to punch Biff - and Biff fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you okay, Lorraine," Calvin asked, as he lifted Lorraine from the ground.

"Thanks to all three of you," Lorraine said, warmly. "Shall we dance now, Calvin?"

"Of course, Lorraine," Calvin said, warmly. A big crowd than formed around Calvin and Lorraine, as they were stunned to see what happened.

oooooooooo

"What happened to your hand, Marvin?" Marty asked, as he saw that Marvin's hand was bandaged up.

"I sliced it," Marvin said, grimacing. "I'm afraid the dance is over, unless you know someone else who can play the guitar."

"I can," Marty said, smiling. He finally had the opportunity to play in front of others.

ooooooooooo

Marty was having a blast, as he was on the stage with The Starlighters. After having pushed Dixon away from Lorraine, his parents had finally kissed.

"Yeah man, that was good,' Marvin said, impressed. "Let's do another one!"

"Uh, well, I gotta go," stammered Marty.

"C'mon, man," insisted Marvin, "let's do something that really cooks."

"Something that really cooks," mumbled Marty. Marty thought - then he came up with the perfect piece. Marty turned to the dancers, and said, "All right! All right, this is an oldie - but, uh, it's an oldie where I come from." Marty then turned to the Starlighters, and he added, "All right, guys! It's a blues riff in B, watch me for the changes - and uh, try and keep up, okay?"

Marty started to play the famous intro from the song. The dancers and the band seemed to like it, so Marty started to sing.

Marty began to sing, 'We're down in Louisiana, down in New Orleans... Way back up in the woods among the evergreens... There stood an old cabin made of earth and wood... There lived a country boy name of Johnny B Goode... He never ever learned to read or write so well... He could play a guitar just like he's ringing' a bell... Go, go, go Johnny go, go; go Johnny go, go, go... go Johnny go, go; Go Johnny go, go, go; Johnny B Goode..."

Marty then began to do some stage antics from some of his favourite performers, until the whole stage was staring at him, stunned.

'I guess you guys aren't ready for that, yet,' Marty said, blushing, 'but your kids are gonna love it.' Marty then handed the guitar back to Marvin.

oooooooooo

"All right, let's set your destination time," Doc told Marty and Artie. "This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lightning strikes, at exactly..." Doc had checked his watch. "... seven minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off, you hit the gas."

"Right," answered Marty, trying to understand Doc's use of scientific language.

"Well, I guess that's everything," said Doc.

"Thanks," replied Marty. "It was nice getting to meet this version of you."

"Thank you," repled Doc, and he and Marty embraced. "In about thirty years."

"You bet" replied Marty, smiling. "Just don't forget about the terrorists."

"Right," added Artie, nodding. "It was kinda nice, being able to spend a week in 1955 - but I'll be so happy to return to good old 1985."

"Well, yeah, of course," Doc said, smiling, "because that's the time you belong in."

Artie then embraced Doc, before the twins stepped into the DeLorean.

"Say, Marty," suggested Artie, "should we set the destination time back ten minutes? Just in case Doc forgets about the warning."

"Oh, Artie, please don't suggest it," Marty said, sighing, "but maybe you're right. Just in case." Marty then changed the destination time from 1:35 PM to 1:24 AM.

"Time circuits on, flux capacitor..." Marty paused a moment, thinking of a word, "... fluxing, engine running. All right!"

Unfortunately, the engine then stopped.

"No, no, no, no, no," groaned Marty. "C'mon, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon! Here we go, this time. Please, please, c'mon!"

Marty then bumped the horn with his head. The car then started working! He drove off towards the Courthouse. Marty wiped some sweat off his face. The DeLorean soon hit 88 miles per hour and let off blue flashes - it was about ready to travel through time. The clock turned to 10:04 PM, lightning struck it, and the lightning caused electricity to go down the cables, which Doc reconnected just in time, getting himself a slight electric shock as he did so. The lightning then entered the flux capacitor - finally sending the twins back to 1985. 


	11. All's Well

_October 26, 1985  
1:24 AM PST_

Marty had accidently bumped into the Assemblies of Christ church upon their return to 1985. As he and Artie stopped by the Bank of America, Marty opened up the doors, and they stepped out. He immediately saw Red, the homeless bum.

"Wow, ah, Red," breathed Marty, "you look great. Everything looks great."

Marty then looked at the Bank of America clock, and he saw the time.

"1:24," breathed Marty. "We still got time."

Marty then stepped back into the car, and he tried to start it. It didn't start, however.

"Oh, my, God," moaned Marty. "No, no, not again. C'mon, c'mon. Hey."

Marty then saw the Libyans' van driving past.

"Libyans!" gasped Marty. "C'mon, Artie, we have to make sure that the Doc is okay. I hope he remembered out warning."

Marty then saw the Libyans' van turn and pass the Texaco station, before leaving the Square. The twins chased after them.

oooooooooo

As Marty and ran into the mall, he saw the past versions of himself and Artie. The twins crouched down low, so that their past selves couldn't see them.

"No! Bastards!" yelled out the slightly younger Marty.

The Libyans had spotted the younger versions of Marty and Artie, and aimed for them. The younger Marty turned away, thinking it was the end. However, the Libyan's gun became jammed, which gave the younger versions of the twins enough time to get into the DeLorean - with the camera - and close the door. They drove off.

"Go!" Marty heard one of the Libyans shout.

Marty watched their past selves drive off in the DeLorean. He then watched the DeLorean leave 1985 and the Libyans crash into a photo booth. Once it was safe, he rolled down the embankment towards Doc, who was lying there.

"Doc, Doc!" Marty called up, as he ran up to flip Doc's body over. When Doc wasn't responding, Marty turned his head away and began to cry. "Oh, no!" sobbed Marty.

"He must've forgotten," Artie moaned, as he also began to cry.

Then after awhile, Doc opened his eyes, as he came to.

"Marty!" Calvin whispered, as he saw Doc sitting up. "He's alive!"

"Really?" asked Marty, as he choked back a sob. "But ho-how?"

Doc ripped open his radiation suit, to reveal that he had a bullet proof vest on.

"We were quite worried you might forget," Marty said, as he wiped his eyes. "That's why we came back a little early."

"Oh, believe me," Doc said, smiling slightly, "not a day went by when I didn't think about this incident. I guess I wasn't counting on being knocked unconscious, though."

"Well, you did give us a great scare, Doc," Marty said, slowly, "but I guess it's not something you could help. Well, at any rate, it sure feels good to be back in the year 1985. It's so nice to be again."

"So, where did you park the DeLorean?" asked Doc.

"Oh, we left it at the Bank of America," explained Marty. "I think you need to fix the DeLorean a bit. We've been having lots of problems with the starter."

"Well, I guess I'll look into that, then," Doc said, sighing. "I suppose we'd better get out of here."

"Yeah, right, we should," agreed Marty.

"Yeah, let's go," added Artie. "I'm pretty exhausted now."

Doc and Artie followed Marty to where he parked the DeLorean.

oooooooooo

"So, Doc," Marty asked, "was it quite tough waiting for thirty years before you could discuss any of this with us? I can imagine that you've had the tough end of the deal."

"Wow! It was sure a bit cramped in here," added Artie. "I guess this thing was only designed to seat two people. So, Doc, you're going to the future, now?"

"Precisely!" replied Doc. "This is the moment I've been waiting for."

"About how far ahead are you going?" asked Marty.

"About 30 years," replied Doc, "it's a nice round number."

"Look us up when you get there," suggested Marty, "guess we'll be about 47."

"I will," promised Doc.

"Take care," said Marty.

"You too," replied Doc.

"All right, good bye, Einie," said Marty. Then, with a little smile, he added, "Oh, watch that re-entry, it's a little bumpy."

"You bet," replied Doc, smiling back.

Doc then reversed and he travelled down the street. The three sonic booms were heard - then Marty knew that Doc had gone into the future. The twins then climbed over the gate, and they went back into the house.

oooooooooo

Calvin was looking out the living room window, as he watched the DeLorean speed off. He smiled to himself, as he realized that the twins had returned home safely.

Just then, he felt himself gaining a second set of memories. Not much had changed in the new timeline. However, he now had a new set of memories of that one particular week in 1955 - when he met Huey and Lewis at Lou's Cafe.

He now knew who Huey and Lewis were, and he even knew which one was Huey. He remembered that it was Huey who played Johnny Be Goode on the stage - so, Huey was none other than Martin Seamus Klein himself!

He began to wonder if he maybe should have told Doc who he really was. He began to wonder if those new memories would stay with him. His original memories of that week in November of 1955 were somewhat uneventful. He fell in love with Lorraine, and Biff decided to get revenge on him for dating Lorraine. However, in the original timeline, he had single-handedly punched out Biff Tannen. Also, the dance was over once Marvin Berry had sliced his hand open.

For a minute, Calvin considered letting the twins know about his true identity. He then decided against it, as it might just complicate their relationship drastically.

Calvin then sighed, as he found that he envied the twins - especially Marty. After all, Marty Klein was living the kind of life that he himself should have been living. He then realize that no good came out of resenting his son. After all, he had a great life - with a wonderful wife and four wonderful children, and he had a great job.

"Calvin!" Lorraine called out, with concern. "Are you feeling all right? Why don't you come back to bed? You need your sleep. Also, what was the noise we heard outside our house? It sounded like three sonic booms."

"Oh, honey," Calvin replied, "it's just some of our neighbours. Things will be fine. I guess I was just thinking about the kids, especially Marty and Artie."

"Yeah, the twins are really growing up, aren't they?" Lorraine asked sighing. "That's why I'm real concerned about Marty. I know he's been planning for two weeks to go to the lake with Jennifer, and I am happy for him. I do think he needs to take school more seriously, though. Otherwise, he might regret it later in life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, darling," replied Calvin. "He's very talented on the guitar, though. If he ever gets discovered, someday - we'll be so proud of him."

"Oh, Calvin," Lorraine said, laughing. "You and Marty are so much alike! You know that? I could swear that our youngest son was, somehow, cloned from you."

Calvin just threw his arms around Lorraine, as he smiled. If only Lorraine knew.


	12. Vision

_May 1, 1956  
5:30 PM PDT_

It was right after supper that Calvin's memories finally returned to him. He began to remember that his real name was Martin Seamus McFly, and he had been warped back thirty years. To his horror, he realized that he was engaged to his own mother!

"Calvin," Lorraine said, gently, "Are you all right? You look a bit pale."

"My memories are coming back to me," Calvin said, weakly. "Listen, uh, Lorraine, I really need to go lie down for awhile. This is tough for me to deal with."

"Go right ahead, Calvin," Lorraine replied, gently. "You sure could use a little rest."

"Thanks, Lorraine," Calvin said, weakly, as he went to his bedroom.

As he lay on his bed, he began to realize if he should try to hunt down Dr. Brown, and explain to him everything that happened. Then he began to realize just how much he came to love Lorraine, in spite of the fact that she was his mother.

Suddenly, Calvin had a vision. He realized he was back in his own home in 1985. He saw David sitting at his desk, wearing a business suit. Marty was taken aback, as he realized that this Dave was a lot more confident than the one he remembered. The telephone than started to ring.

"Hello, this is David Klein," Dave said, as he picked up the phone. "Yeah, I did get that memo today. Look, I really need those reports to be in before noon on Monday. Yeah, it's rather critical. Well, please, you must do something. All right then. Sounds good. I should be in my office at around nine on Monday morning. Good bye."

Marty smiled to himself, as he was happy to see that his brother was an executive, instead of working behind the counter at Burger King.

He then walked over to Linda's room, and he noticed that Linda was much slimmer. She was wearing purple sweat pants with a matching purple headband. Her brown hair was stylishly wavey down to her collarbone. She was whistling to herself, as if she was feeling really happy. Just then, her telephone was ringing.

"Hello, Linda Klein speaking," Linda said, a bit seductively. "Oh, hello, Doug. Yeah, I am almost ready. I'm just about to put on my make up. Yeah, I'll be ready in about ten minutes. I would love to have dinner at Francesca's Italian Diner. Okay, see ya later. Yeah, I love ya, too. Good bye!"

Calvin smiled to himself, as he was happy for his sister. He wondered why both Dave and Linda both said that their last name was Klein. Shouldn't it be McFly?

Calvin then walked over to his own bedroom, and he saw two people who looked just like him. He heard the strains of The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News, as the two of them were wrestling on the floor, and having a tickle fight.

"How would you like for me to tickle the soles of your feet, huh, Marty?" asked the Marty twin. "I bet you would really love to be tickled there."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" protested Marty, laughing. "Oh, please stop! This really does tickle! I'm getting exhaused from laughing so much."

"All right then! I guess I've had enough," Marty's twin said, relenting. "Let's go play Nintendo for awhile. Shall we?"

Calvin smiled to himself, as he began to ponder what it would be like to have a twin. He wondered what the twin would end up being named.

Calvin slowly walked into the kitchen, and he noticed Lorraine fixing up some stuffed shells. She looked a bit older - but she looked more fit than she was when Marty had left 1985. She was thinner, and her hair was also very stylish. She smelled like fresh lilacs, too. Calvin loved the combined scent of lilacs and marinara sauce.

"Oh, Linda, why can't you just eat supper here tonight?" Lorraine was grumbling to herself. "Don't you like the way I make stuffed shells?"

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" called out a somewhat familiar voice, as he walked into the house. "Whew, supper smells delicious! What are you making?"

As Calvin took a good look at him, he realized that he was staring at an older version of himself. Perhaps, he was fated to marry Lorraine - and assist in the births of David, Linda, himself, and his twin.

"I'm making some stuffed shells with garlic bread," explained Lorraine, smiling. "So, Calvin, have you had a good day at work? All the kids in the neighbourhood seem to really admire you. I am so pleased to have a wonderful loving hubby like you."

"I am grateful to have a wonderful wife like you, Lorraine," gushed the older Calvin, as he threw his arms around Lorraine. "Yeah, work went great. They're letting me have off for the next two weeks. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh, you bet," purred Lorraine, as she began to kiss the older Calvin.

Calvin was suddenly lying on his bed again, as the vision ended. Within the last six months, he had adjusted to the 1950s very well - which was pretty easy, when you had amnesia. It was just that some of the slang he used had baffled Lorraine, and a few others. Other than that, maybe spending the rest of his teen years in the 1950s wouldn't be so bad. He would miss certain things about the 1980s, though. Still, it could be a lot worse.

"Calvin," called of Lorraine, softly. "Are you in here? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine," replied Calvin, as he lay facedown on the bed. "I just need a little bit of time to relax. That's all."

"I know what you need," Lorraine said, as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

She then grabbed Calvin's ankles, and hugged them close to her. She then began to run her fingers up and down the soles of Calvin's feet, as he burst out laughing.

"How does that feel, Calvin, huh?" Lorraine asked, as she proceeded to tickle the arches. "Oh, Calvin, listen to you laugh. I am having so much fun."

Calvin started to twist around in his bed, until he fell to the floor.

"Well, gee, Lorraine," Calvin said, as he smiled a little bit. "That was such unbearable torment."

"But you enjoyed everty second of it, right?" Lorraine asked, smiling roguishly.

"Uh, well," mumbled Calvin, "let's go for a walk at Hill Valley Park, shall we?"

"Yeah, we might as well," replied Lorraine. "The weather is nice out, tonight."

Calvin began to think about George McFly, his best friend. He was currently dating a girl named Annie Derringer from Green Valley. In addition to that, a few stories that he wrote have been published in science fiction magazines. It appeared that George was also fated to have a happy future, thenk's to Calvin's encouragement.

"Are you feeling okay, Calvin?" Lorraine asked. "You seem deep in thought."

"I was just thinking about George McFly," Calvin replied. "I have to say that I'm real happy for him. I guess he just needed someone to believe in him."

"Yeah, I have become quite fond of him, myself," replied Lorraine. "I would rather go out with you, though. Also, I'm happy for him and Annie. Annie seems like a really nice girl, too. Well, let's go to Hill Valley Park now, shall we?"

Calvin smiled at Lorraine. She may have been his mother in the original timeline, but she was fis fiance in this new timeline. The future was looking really bright.


End file.
